Knowledge of the main questions in a field constitutes one of the most important elements determining the success of the scientific endeavor. Optimal interactions between clinical scientists and basic scientists or between social scientists and biomedical scientists occur when common knowledge has developed. Research-to-Practice communication empowers practitioners to become more effective. We will prepare and deliver to postdoctoral fellows, scientists and practitioners a Lecture Series on "Alcohol and Alcohol Effects" as a satellite prior to meetings of the Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) in years 2000 and 2001. The series, comprising 18-lectures, is divided into two modules: (A) Psychosocial and (B) Biomedical. Attendees will be given a syllabus and the graphic materials of the complete Series in 5 compact disks (CD-ROM), from which transparencies of high quality can be reproduced. In addition to imparting knowledge, this material will help attendees develop smaller lecture series (or parts thereof) at their own Institutions. A group of outstanding scientists and clinicians has been assembled as Series Faculty. They have accepted the task of lecturing in their areas according to the following format: (i) first concepts, (ii) a preference for didactic presentations of well established materials over a complete range of the literature, (iii) not more than 25 slides for a 50 minute lecture, (iv) up to 6-7 slides of their own research, (v) peer review. In the third year the Series will become an "Education at Distance" course via RSA Web-site hyperlink.